Wherever You Go
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: I’m not going anywhere. I’ll still be yours no matter where you are or where I am. Wherever you go, I’m there." JeffHardyxNine. oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nine owns herself. Jeff Hardy owns himself. Matt owns himself.

A/N: One shot for Nine, thanks for doing the banner for me! This particular one shot takes place shortly before Jeff left the WWE. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Even as the tears blurred her vision she continued to run through the hall. She ignored the people that she was bumping into. She ignored the looks that onlookers were giving her. But, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting away. Where she was going, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away.

When she finally made it to the beach behind the hotel, she plopped down on the sand. It did't matter to her that it was dark outside. All that mattered was that she was outside.

She brought her knees up to her chest and stared out at the water. Since she had run out of the hotel, she felt like she could breathe. If she had stayed in there any longer she could have suffocated. After what she just heard, dropping dead due to suffocation was a major possibility.

A smirk came across her face when she realized that everyone must have thought she was crazy. Running through a hotel like a chicken with it's head chopped off was a great impression to make on random strangers. Who knows, maybe hotel management thought that wrestlers were crazier than they looked.

Nine felt her shoulders slump at the thought of what Jeff had told her. He was leaving. Jeff was leaving the WWE. Sure, she had heard him mention it earlier in the year, but she didn't think it would happen. She had hoped that he was just talking out of his ass and stick with the company. After all, Matt was there, Shane was there, and she was there. He was breaking the group up.

So maybe she was jumping to conclusions now. He wasn't breaking the group up in a literal sense. All he was doing was breaking up the group on the road. They would always see each other back home, but it still wouldn't be the same. But, with the way that her schedule is, she would only be home two days a week. Three days, if she was lucky. That wasn't enough time for them to be together. She wasn't sure if she could handle the separation.

"There you are."

"How did you find me Matt?" She questioned as she ran her hands through the sand.

"All I had to do was ask anyone if they someone running through the hall crying. Roughly about fourteen people said they saw you run out here." Matt said as she sat down next to her. "What's the problem Nine?"

She sighed as she wiped the sands off her hands. "I don't want him to leave."

"You knew that he was planning on leaving. I don't know why you're being so melodramatic about this."

"I'm not being melodramatic, I'm being realistic. Jeff and I have been together for three years. Since we've been together, we haven't been separated."

"Bull shit. You guys have spent time apart. Why don't you try giving me the real reason you're upset about him leaving?"

"That is the real reason."

"I know you better than that, and Jeff knows you better than that." He pointed out. "The two of you have been separated before, and neither one of you complained then. What's the big deal now?"

She continued to stare away from Matt. The tears were beginning to prick her eyes. She didn't really want to tell him why she was upset about everything. It was kind of childish now that she thought of it.

"Come on Nine," Matt encouraged, "you know you want to talk about it."

"I-"

"Matt, leave."

Both Matt and Nine turned around to see Jeff walking towards them. A cigarette in his hand, no big surprise there.

"Now." Jeff said when he saw that Matt hadn't moved.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Matt said as he got up. "I'll see you two later." He said as he dusted the sand off of his jeans.

When Matt was gone, Jeff sat in his place. He brought the cigarette up to his lips as he stared out at the ocean. He had made a mental note to remember the scenery in front of him so that he could draw it later on. Ever so slowly, he exhaled the smoke.

"Do you mind telling me why you ran out like that?"

"No, because you didn't tell me that you were leaving."

"Nine, don't give me that bullshit. I've been thinking about leaving for months."

"There's a difference between thinking about it and doing it."

"Okay, that maybe right." Jeff relented. "But, that's no reason to run out of the hotel like a maniac."

"That's every reason to do so." Nine corrected. "How would you like it if I just out of the blue said my last Smackdown is the one after Summerslam? Would you like it if I made that big of a decision without talking to you, my boyfriend of three years, about it?"

Jeff tossed the cigarette butt aside as he thought about what she said. He had to admit that she was right. But, he had honestly thought she would be fine with him leaving. They lived together, they would still see each other when she came home for a couple of days every week. Hell, he would even visit them on the road every now and then.

"I wouldn't like it all."

"Exactly. I know what you're thinking Jeff, we live together, we'll still see other when I'm home. Two or three days isn't enough time for us. You know how the WWE schedule works babe."

"It's not a big deal. Everything will be fine. Baby, I'm not leaving forever. It's just for a little bit. My body is burned out from the constant touring and wrestling. I need some time to relax my body. I'm getting older, my body doesn't heal as fast as it did when I was 23."

Now it was her turn to stay silent. She knew that he wasn't 100 percent. Jeff had been working around numerous different injuries. But, that still didn't make her any less mad about him not talking to her about or even breaking up the group like he was, so to speak.

"You're leaving everything behind. I mean, we all travelled together. Me, you, Matt, and Shane. We have fun while we're on the road together. It's not going to be the same without you."

A laugh escaped from Jeff's lips as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Don't worry about any of that. We can do that when you guys are home from the road. Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be yours no matter where you are or where I am. Wherever you go, I'm there."

A pout came across her lips. Okay, so why he was leaving and what they were going to do about it was all solved. But, she still wasn't over how he went about things. Why wouldn't he talk to her about it? She didn't appreciate that he just told her randomly. It's like he was telling her that he bought a new pair of shoes. That's how she thought he was taking the subject.

"I still don't like that you didn't talk to me about this."

"About what?"

"About leaving you dunce." She remarked. "This is a big thing for us. We're going to be separated."

"Babe, you're going to be on the road wrestling. I'm going to be at home resting and working on some music. Maybe, even some drawings. You act like I'm going to war." Jeff said as he lit up another cigarette. "As for me not telling you, I honestly didn't think it would affect you that much."

"You didn't think it would affect me?"

"Yes, I didn't think it would affect you because we love each other. Because we've been through stuff before. We're a strong couple with a strong bond. All of this will work itself out."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled as he pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly, her feelings of frustration, hurt, and anger subsided. They could make this work. After all, wherever she was, he was there too.


End file.
